


Theo's Success

by alpha_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Manipulation, Fingering, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Theo, Marking, Possessive Theo, Scent Marking, Teasing, Top Theo Raeken, dubcon, just to be safe cause it kind of borderlines it, kind of, season five AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_raeken/pseuds/alpha_raeken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn’t find the missing chimera and Stiles felt like sobbing. His Dad was dying and he couldn’t do anything about it. Scott kept swearing up and down he would do something, he would find the missing teenager and they would save his dad.</p><p>Stiles was sick of empty promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theo's Success

**Author's Note:**

> I twisted a few things around for the sake of plot and smut. It's quite obviously, unfortunately, an AU of season five.

They couldn’t find the missing chimera and Stiles felt like sobbing. His Dad was _dying_ and he couldn’t do anything about it. Scott kept swearing up and down he would do something, he would find the missing teenager and they would save his Dad.

Stiles was sick of empty promises.

He trudged into the hospital, silently rode the elevator up and walked towards his Dad’s room. His memories seemed to have his breathing catching in his throat. It was a horrific flashback to the last time he’d been in the hospital with a dying parent.

There had been nothing he could do then and nothing he could do now except watch one of his parents slowly die. This time he’d be alone.

Tears burned his eyes and he swiped at them, dragged in a shaky breath and struggled to hold on to his emotions with the very last of his strength. He wasn’t going to let his Dad die alone. It was the least he could do.

The very least he could do was actually be there for him.

“I’m sorry.” His words were broken sounding even to his own ears and Stiles hated himself more than he thought possible. “I’m so sorry.” Stiles took a stumbling step forwards and jerked when his phone went off.

_Theo_

He frowned and almost swiped _ignore_.

“What?” Stiles closed his eyes as he held the phone up to his ear and let his hand rest on his Dad’s.

“A piece of the chimera is inside your Dad. That’s what’s poisoning him.” Theo’s voice had his eyes snapping open and Stiles jerked as his eyes darted to his Dad’s chest. “When he attacked your Dad a piece of bone broke off.”

Stiles wasn’t even aware of the moment he’d bolted from the room and raced through the hall. He slid to a stop in front of Melissa, “There’s a piece of bone inside him. It’s poisoning him.” The words rushed out and the second she turned to find the surgeon he could feel a tiny piece of his tension melting away.

It was the first ray of hope he’d allowed himself to experience since finding his Dad bleeding.

There was a flurry of activity as nurses and the surgeon moved past, his Dad was wheeled away for surgery and Stiles let himself slump down into one of the uncomfortable seats in the waiting room. He didn’t even think about the phone still clutched in his hand or Theo on the other end until a hand touched his shoulder.

“Stiles?”

He looked up and saw Theo standing there staring down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Stiles swallowed and didn’t react when Theo reached down, carefully pried his phone from his hand and shut it off.

“I—” Stiles closed his eyes and shuddered, “How did you know?”

“I found him before the doctors did.” Theo spoke up, “I never wanted your Dad hurt, Stiles. I know what he means to you.”

Stiles wanted to laugh and he wanted to scream but nothing came out and he could only sit there as Theo looked at him. He didn’t know what to say or even how to react to Theo anymore.

Every single time he thought he’d figured Theo out he did something else and Stiles was left reeling as he tried to figure Theo out once again. He didn’t flinch when Theo dropped down into the chair next to him.

Stiles needed something to ground him and having Theo’s presence, right there and familiar, was somehow keeping him from losing his mind. It was surreal but part of Stiles knew that Theo had no intentions of physically hurting him.

They stayed like that, silent and waiting, until Melissa walked up to them. He watched the way her features twisted, fury more than obvious as she looked at Theo, before turning to look at him.

Her gaze softened and a small smile pulled at her lips.

He listened to Melissa tell him they found the chunk of bone and that his Dad was already showing signs of improvement. “You can go see him, Stiles. He’s back in his room now.”

Relief crashed into him and if he wasn’t sitting down he wasn’t sure he could have kept his feet. Tears burned at his eyes as he stumbled up only to have a strong hand catch him when he didn’t quite manage to step forward.

He didn’t attempt to shrug off Theo’s supporting hand. It still had that same grounding effect and Stiles really, really didn’t want to touch that realization with a 100 foot pole.

Theo stuck by him as he made his way to his Dad’s room only to have Melissa step in front of them. He frowned, staring at her disapproving face and feeling the tension filling Theo, as she blocked their path. “I don’t think—”

“I’m not leaving.” Theo’s voice was filled with steel and Stiles glanced over at him, took in the flash of Theo’s eyes and the tightened jaw, as he stared Melissa down.

Stiles was not dealing with this shit right now. He really wasn’t. “It’s fine.” He said to Melissa and stepped around her, not needing to look back to know that Theo had probably given Melissa a look of triumph. It was the kind of thing he expected from Theo at this point.

Theo wasted little time catching up with him and when Stiles stepped into his Dad’s room, took in the returning color to his Dad’s face and the relaxed lines, he could feel a knot forming in his throat.

He swallowed roughly as he took a few more steps into the room, listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor and his Dad’s soft breathing. His Dad was alive. He was going to get better.

Stiles wasn’t going to be alone.

“Thank you.” His voice was rough when he finally managed the words. The weight of Theo’s actions was staggering and hard to wrap his mind around. Theo could have easily left his house and returned to his new pack. There was no obligation for him to hunt down the chimera that had attacked Stiles’s Dad or for him to share the information with Stiles.

A hand hesitantly rested on his shoulder, “You’re welcome.” There was a pause before Theo continued, “It was no problem, Stiles. I told you I didn’t mean for your Dad to get hurt and I meant it.”

Stiles nodded and didn’t protest when Theo actually guided him forward, down into a chair near his Dad’s bed and returned to shut the door. Theo took the other chair, silent and waiting, as Stiles touched his Dad’s still hand.

He kept having these flashes of his mom’s funeral. It was almost a never ending loop of re-experiencing the crippling loss of a parent and the horror of possibly losing the other. “He’s the only one I have.” Stiles’s lips twisted, “I’m worthless. I can’t even keep him safe.”

“No one knew about that last chimera, Stiles.” Theo spoke evenly and it was almost easy to forget what Theo had done only a little over a day ago. The rage and fear and horror that had almost consumed Stiles at Theo’s big reveal had been pushed away in the wake of his Dad’s injury.

And now with the relief he felt at seeing his Dad recovering it was almost impossible to even think about it when the reason they had been able to save his Dad was the same person. It was confusing and if he had the time to spare it a thought it would probably drive him insane. All of those contradicting actions and words made it harder to get an actual read on Theo.

But somehow, impossibly, Theo didn’t seem to mean him any harm. Everyone else though appeared to be fair game if what he’d heard and seen were any indication.

“Not even you?”

“No. The doctors were constantly experimenting. I only knew of a few other chimeras.”

Stiles closed his eyes as he took in the information, “Why are you here?” it made little to no sense to him.

At all.

“I still want you. That hasn’t changed.”

The words had Stiles’s eyes snapping open and shock flew through him. It was sharp and staggering in its intensity. Theo was watching him intently as Stiles tried to make sense of Theo’s words. There was no way.

There was absolutely no way Theo meant that.

His fingers tightened around his Dad’s hand. “Why? I’m _not_ Void, Theo. I’m human. I can’t see what a chimera would want with me.”

“You’re not, though.” Theo leaned back in his chair, relaxed and completely at ease, as Stiles stared at him trying to figure out what Theo’s game plan was now. Every single time he thought he had figured Theo out he did something else and Stiles had to reevaluate his previous thoughts. It went back to his inability to parse out the full extent of Theo’s character as kept contradicting himself.

He wasn’t going to touch Theo’s comment. He was human and he was going to cling to that thought with every single last bit of mental strength he possessed. That conversation he’d had with Deaton in one of his worst moments about what the Nogitsune had done by creating a new body for him was the last thing he needed to touch at this moment with everything around them going to Hell and his Dad barely from death’s door.

“Shouldn’t you be out killing people and recruiting for a pack?” Stiles made an attempt at deflecting even as the energy from earlier that had kept him going started to rapidly leave him. He felt heavy and weak, as though he could sleep a thousand years and still be tired.

“Why don’t you rest?”

Theo arched his brows at the unimpressed look Stiles gave him but the words had merit and honestly Stiles felt like he hadn’t slept in years at this point.

“Don’t even think about doing anything evil.” It only earned him an amused chuckle and as Stiles leaned forward to rest his head on the bed, exhaustion tugging him towards unconsciousness, he took a brief moment to register that sleeping around Theo shouldn’t be possible.

* * *

Stiles had been sleeping for hours while his Dad’s color had completely returned. Briefly Sheriff Stilinski had woken up and the relief coming off Stiles had filled the room when he’d woken to see his Dad watching him.

It had taken awhile after Sheriff Stilinski had gone back to sleep for Stiles to relax himself but eventually Stiles had gone right back to sleep.

That angle looked like it was going to be murder on his neck when he did finally surface to the land of consciousness.

Theo leaned back in his chair, cracking his neck and sighing, as he watched. He had a makeshift pack, not the exact one that he had wanted, but that wouldn’t matter if he could get Stiles.

He wanted Stiles for his own.

The crush he’d had on Stiles when they’d been younger had been ridiculous and coming back to Beacon Hills, spending so much time around Stiles, had only managed to turn a childhood crush into an obsession.

It had taken more work than he’d planned on to finally worm his way into Stiles’s trust to where Stiles actually called him for help. Hours upon hours of spending time with Stiles, observing him and interacting with him, as Theo tried to work out the best way to get his desired results. The fact that Stiles was able to sleep with him knowingly in the room and that he was doing so while his injured Dad was there only confirmed his success.

His eyes moved over Stiles and a small smile tugged at his lips. Stiles, face relaxed and lips parted as he breathed evenly, looked adorable in a way he probably shouldn’t. The thought of how Stiles would react to being told he was adorable had Theo chuckling to himself. He could already see the indignant expression and the way Stiles would snarl out some biting comment about him in retaliation.

A sound by the door had him turning to glance at the small window. Silently Theo watched Melissa glance into the room and his smile turned into a smirk. Her eyes flashed with anger and it only had a sense of smugness filling him.

He was half tempted to step into the hallway and tell her exactly how it felt to shove his claws into Scott, to watch the life fade from his eyes and hear his heart stop. It was a temptation that had his muscles tensing as he shifted in his seat but Stiles twitching in his sleep and mumbling pulled his attention.

Slowly he climbed to his feet and padded over to Stiles. He paused for a moment, listening to Melissa walking away, before he gripped Stiles’s shoulder. “Come on, Stiles.”

The muscles under his hand tensed as Stiles jerked, eyes flying open, before relaxing when they landed on Theo and then his Dad sleeping. It was an interesting reaction and exactly the kind of thing Theo wanted.

If Stiles didn’t see him as a threat he had a far better chance of keeping that wedge between Stiles and Scott while moving himself closer.

“What?” Stiles yawned, stretching and shifting on his seat, before a low groan escaped. His hand came up to rub at his neck and Theo moved his hand until it was touching skin. It was effortless to leach pain from Stiles and watch how Stiles subconsciously leaned into his touch.

“You need to eat, shower and change into new clothes if you’re going to camp out at the hospital.”

It took some prodding, cajoling and a little supernatural strength but he managed to get Stiles out of the room and once they arrived at his house Theo got him up the stairs. Stiles seemed to stumble around as he moved about in his room and then into the bathroom while Theo wandered back downstairs towards the kitchen. A glance around had him sighing before he called in an order and moved to the living room to drop onto the couch.

He leaned back, closing his eyes and breathing in the thick scent of Stiles that hung in the air. There were others, of course, but Stiles seemed almost overwhelming in the corner of the couch he’d chosen.

Hopefully his new pack wasn’t wreaking too much havoc without him. He still needed to figure out what exactly he was going to do with them, other than use them to help him find an Alpha to steal an Alpha spark from, but Stiles was his current focus. The doctors would keep Scott’s pack busy while he focused on his own task.

His own task of continuing to break down Stiles’s defenses until Stiles willingly came to him was of more interest at the moment.

“Thought you said something about food?” Stiles’s voice sounded as he slowly came down the stairs and stepped into the living room. The scent of soap and clean blended with Stiles’s scent as Theo glanced over at him after a few seconds of simply breathing him in. “Decide you wanted to use my couch for a nap instead?”

Theo didn’t move and instead regarded him as Stiles paused at the bottom of the stairs. He took in the slightly damp hair, the flushed cheeks and the soft clothes Stiles had wrapped himself up in as he stood there barefooted. There was something vulnerable about Stiles standing there without socks or shoes. “I’m waiting.”

“On what? Christmas? The doctors to bring about the apocalypse?”

He snorted, “Pizza. You need to do some grocery shopping.”

“I’m sorry but between all of the murder and mayhem I haven’t had a chance to shop. My mistake. I clearly need to sort my priorities.”

Stiles ended up dropping down onto the other end of the couch, watching him and sighing when Theo didn’t move. Silence hung between them as Stiles kept watching him with that same suspicious air but there was a decided lack of hostility.

There was almost something like consideration in his eyes.

“Something on my face?”

“I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Theo’s lips quirked but he didn’t respond. He had a plan and he wasn’t going to deviate from it at this point. There was a kind of tension between them that wasn’t strictly focused around Stiles being suspicious. There was something else there and he fully intended to capitalize on it. He just needed to find the right button to push and set Stiles off in the way he wanted.

In the Jeep waiting outside of Deaton’s he’d been working his way under Stiles’s defenses and he could smell the hint of attraction that he had known Stiles was trying to shove aside. He’d smelt it several times and it was usually accompanied by embarrassed shame.

* * *

Stiles looked content and sated after eating and catching another nap. There was a crease on his cheek where it had smashed against the couch and his hair was soft and fluffy as he yawned, stretching and sighing as he relaxed back onto the couch.

He wasn’t completely awake as Theo leaned close and as Stiles blinked up at him, unintentionally adorable and tempting, Theo pressed their lips together.

There was a soft sound of surprise caught on a sigh as Theo pressed forward and moved his lips against Stiles’s. He could taste the lingering flavor of pizza and Stiles’s own unique taste in the kiss.

Stiles’s hands came up to press against his chest but after a few seconds they were gripping at his clothing, tugging and clinging, as Theo dominated his mouth. He licked lightly at the seam of Stiles’s lips and slipped inside when Stiles’s lips parted on a gasp of surprise.

The scent of Stiles’s arousal slowly started to fill his senses as Theo pressed himself down onto Stiles, feeling him shift, as he broke the kiss for air fingers tugging at Stiles’s soft hair.

He trailed his lips down when Stiles bared his neck and Theo could feel satisfaction filling him at the sight. It wasn't that long ago that he’d shoved his claws into Scott and killed him, no matter how temporary, and now he had Stiles pinned down on his couch all sleep warm and pliant.

Theo would pay to see Scott’s face at the knowledge that Theo had Stiles, his best friend, moaning for him on his couch. He’d be able to live off that expression for months.

The temptation to rub it into Scott’s face was almost overwhelming but his scent practically saturating Stiles would work just as well. It would drive that wedge even deeper between them and he wouldn’t come out as the bad guy in that scenario.

“ _Theo_.” Stiles’s voice was low and rough sounding as Theo pressed his hips down against Stiles, rocking them together. He grinned against Stiles’s neck when the motion earned him another moan of pleasure that Stiles couldn’t stifle. “We can’t…this is… _fuck_.”

“Come on, Stiles.” He nipped at Stiles’s neck and rocked up against Stiles, pressing and feeling how Stiles’s legs seemed to fall open for him to settle between. “Let go.” The scent of arousal and Stiles mixed with his own scent filled his senses as Stiles seemed to be mentally fighting with himself. He could feel how Stiles started to push him away only to grip him and try to take control. “No, Stiles.” He breathed when Stiles tried to wrestle control from him again, “I’m in control.”

Breathless gasps escaped Stiles’s parted lips and Theo was more than thankful that Stiles wasn’t wearing jeans. He could feel the way Stiles was reacting to his touch and the press of their bodies together. “Theo you fucker.” It was annoyed and lustful in an interesting combination that Theo was impressed Stiles had managed.

He shifted a hand between them, easily slipped it underneath the waistband of Stiles’s pants and curled his fingers around Stiles’s hardening cock. The air in Stiles’s lungs seemed to freeze at his touch but as he teased Stiles, still marking up his neck and breathing in thickening arousal, the sounds that escaped went straight to his cock.

“Like that?” he grinned as Stiles cursed him and tried to buck up into his hand. “Does that feel good?”

“Smug son of a bitch. _I hate you_.” Stiles hissed but he was still pressing up against Theo’s hand and whimpering in the most beautiful way. “Fucking hate you. Fuck fuck fuck.”

He reached further down to play with Stiles’s balls before moving back up and stroking, teasing the head of Stiles’s cock and relishing the way Stiles seemed to melt at his touch. “Doesn’t look that way.” Theo bit down at the juncture of Stiles neck and shoulder, still stroking and teasing, as he listened to the way Stiles’s heart had picked up the closer he got. “But if you hate me that much I can—”

Furious and desperate on the edge eyes locked on his when he’d pulled back and the fingers curled in his shirt tightened as Stiles yanked him down. “I will gut you if you even think about—” the threat was cut off when Theo rubbed him through his pants and watched in fascination as Stiles’s expression slackened. “ _Ohhhh_.”

He pulled his hand back and before Stiles could protest he easily hauled him up, shifted them and then he laid Stiles back out on the couch. Theo wasted little time tugging off Stiles’s pants and underwear, tossing them aside, before reaching down and grabbing the little bottle he’d collected while Stiles was sleeping. “There we go.”

It really didn’t surprise him when Stiles tried, once again, to take control of the situation but Theo easily manhandled him and when he managed to work one lube slick finger into Stiles, crooking until he found what he was looking for, all of the fight went right out of Stiles as his ass clenched down. “Ohhh oh oh fuck fuck _fuck_.” Theo took his time teasing and stretching Stiles open while listening to the hitches in his breathing and watching the way Stiles started pushing himself on Theo’s fingers.

Stiles came with a broken sounding wail when Theo wrapped his lips around Stiles’s hard cock, fingers buried in his ass, before going completely limp on the couch as Theo eased his fingers out and pulled off after swallowing. Laid out before him Stiles panted, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide, as Theo stood up and made quick work of his own pants. He climbed back up onto the couch, hooked Stiles’s legs over his shoulders and with a moan of satisfaction pressed himself right inside Stiles’s pliant body.

Tempting lips parted as Stiles’s eyes fluttered closed and his inner muscles clenched deliciously around Theo as he pressed forward until he was completely buried inside Stiles.

“Knew you’d feel this good.” He breathed out as Stiles shuddered around him and gasped lowly when he rolled his hips back before snapping them forward. The smack of skin against skin was practically deafening in an otherwise silent house. “Fuck, Stiles. You were made for me.”

At that Stiles opened his mouth, a no-doubt sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue, but once Theo started actively thrusting inside him the words were stopped by startled moans. It took a few thrusts to find an angle that was hitting Stiles’s prostate but Theo found it and the way Stiles clenched around him had a loud moan of his own escaping. Inside Stiles was hot and tight and perfect around him the way he just took what Theo gave him while releasing sounds of his pleasure.

It was a perfect reward for all the hard work he’d put into fracturing Scott’s pack and following the Dread Doctor’s orders. He had earned Stiles and now that he’d had a small taste there was no way he was letting go.

As Theo fucked into Stiles he caught Stiles’s wrists and pinned them, taking complete control and loving the way Stiles could only react to him. Theo’s pace picked up until he was pounding into Stiles and moving closer and closer to his own orgasm.

Stiles would smell like his, thoroughly covered in his scent inside and out, and all of them would know. It had his eyes flashing and he could feel how close he was to the edge with the instincts he typically had a tight hold on slipping from his grasp.

“Fuck, Theo. Let go. I need—come on, _please_!”

The moans changed into a litany of his name and pleading as Stiles begged for release, his cock hard once more, but Theo enjoyed drawing it out as he slammed inside. He wanted to press his face against Stiles’s neck, bite and mark, but he could save that for next time.

One, two, three thrusts and he came in Stiles, hips jerking and body tensing, as Stiles gasped and tried to move to get himself off. He closed his eyes, feeling his control slip out of his hands as pleasure rushed through him, before he moved one hand and jerked Stiles off in quick, hard strokes that had Stiles coming with a broken sounding sob.

Beneath him Stiles looked completely wrecked. It was almost impossible to look away from the sight and know that he’d managed to get Stiles to actually let go, to give in to him even if it was just sex.

Theo eased out and lowered Stiles’s legs as his release started to leak out of Stiles’s puffy, gaping hole.

“You look perfect.” He breathed out and it was true. Stiles looked completely wrecked and owned, smelling strongly of himself and Theo, as he lay there coming down from the high of orgasm. “You’re mine, Stiles. _Mine_.” Theo draped himself back over Stiles, scenting and breathing, before kissing Stiles’s slack mouth and humming in pleasure.

“Never said that.” Stiles breathed out, eyes hooded and flush fading from his cheeks. “Just because we had sex doesn’t make me your property.”

Theo shook his head and slid off of him as Stiles released a groan. Standing next to the couch he watched how Stiles’s eyes flicked over him and how Stiles glanced away, clearly annoyed with himself at the sudden flush of arousal that Theo could smell coming off of him. “Never said you were property.” He scooped up his clothes, “Didn’t you want to go back and check on your Dad?” Theo questioned as he watched Stiles scramble up, wincing slightly as he moved, before he was gathering up his own clothes and after tugging on the pants he bolted up the stairs.

On the couch Theo could see where his cum had stained the cushion and as he breathed he could take in the way their scents were carefully mixed together along with the heady scent of sex. He didn’t rush up the stairs and instead slowly moved up them, into Stiles’s room to grab something to change into and then he waited until the bathroom door swung open to reveal Stiles.

“Hurry up.” It was the only thing Stiles said before he was moving past Theo and into his room, slamming the door shut. “ _Smug fucker_.” The last part was muttered as Theo chuckled to himself and stepped into the bathroom.

He could smell lingering hints of arousal, annoyance and embarrassment along with soap and the combined scent of himself and Stiles. It shouldn’t take too long to wear down Stiles’s remaining defenses, wedge himself firmly in Stiles’s life and claim Stiles as his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I wasn't going to have Theo do more than either a handjob or a blowjob but as I was writing it Theo kept insisting and who I am to deny him? Plus there isn't enough smut between these two so what was initially mostly plot ended in smut...clearly I have certain priorities.


End file.
